


Nothing but a heartache

by WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018/pseuds/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018
Summary: Пейринг/Персонажи: Пхичит Чуланонт/Ли СынгильКатегория: слэшЖанр: драма, AU, повседневность, романтика hurt/comfortРейтинг: PG-13Краткое содержание: С пятнадцати Сынгиль почти ничего не видит. С семнадцати лет его окружает кромешная темнота, и вряд ли найдется кто-то, кто сможет зажечь для него свет.Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора





	Nothing but a heartache

_Ш-ш-ш-ш-ш…_

Сынгиль слышит шепот ледяной крошки. Лезвие скребет по холодному и твердому, звук разлетается по пустой коробке катка, отражается от стен и возвращается откуда-то сверху, где гудят лампы.

Тон слегка меняется, и Сынгиль притормаживает, вытягивая руку и обшаривая ей холодный сухой воздух: так и есть, бортик. Сухек говорит, их недавно выкрасили в синий; Сынгиль чувствует почти выветрившийся запах краски, похожий на запах груш, таких, вытянутых и шершавых. Брат говорит, они зеленые с золотисто-коричневыми пятнами. Сынгиль не помнит.

_Клац._

Сухек пускает его на каток рано утром, пока никого нет: так спокойнее. Никто не тычет пальцем (Сынгиль тогда спиной чувствует взгляд), не кричит, не задает глупых вопросов и не врезается в него. Несколько лет назад вместе с ним по утрам каталась девушка, кажется, Аён, и убегала потом на учебу, но спустя несколько месяцев куда-то исчезла — Сынгиль не знал, куда и почему. Может, отучилась и уехала, может, ей разонравилось, может, ее сбила машина. Может, у нее был рак. Сынгиль ничего о ней не знал, на самом-то деле.

_Вш-ш-шу-у-у-у-у…_

Когда ему было девять, он научился кататься с закрытыми глазами; это впечатляло. Теперь разницы никакой: с пятнадцати он почти ничего не видит. С семнадцати лет его окружает кромешная темнота.

Под потолком разносится звук шагов:

— Сынгиль, я открываюсь! — он машет Сухеку рукой, мол, понял. В такую рань сюда все равно никто…

Недалеко слышится шорох чужих лезвий.

Сынгиль осторожно отъезжает и катится вдоль бортика, касаясь его рукой, всем телом ловя чужое движение. Проезжай мимо. Не трогай. Просто. Проезжай. Мимо. Сможешь?

Сегодня не его день.

Он чувствует плечом чужое присутствие, от того, как близко находится чужак, на руках волоски встают дыбом.

— Привет.

Парень, примерно его возраста, ниже сантиметров на пять. Не кореец. Бодрый, что аж противно.

Отвали, мать твою.

— Тебе не темно в очках?

Отвали. 

Они доезжают до угла, когда Сынгиль хмыкает и неприятно усмехается:

— Бесполезно так делать, я ничего не вижу. — Ладонь убирается от лица. От наглеца волнами исходит неловкость.

— Прости. А… как ты узнал?

— У тебя рука теплая. — Мороженое на то, что парень щупает свою ладонь, проверяя температуру.

Они едут рядом молча целый круг, и Сынгилю настолько странно, что он заговаривает сам:

— Ты не кореец. — За плечом фыркают.

— Я Пхичит. В смысле, я таец, а зовут меня Пхичит, — он смеется, и Сынгиль, заразившись, тоже улыбается и выпускает бортик. Пусть едет за ним, если хочет.

Пхичит едет.

— Не сбей меня, — ворчит Сынгиль, и Пхичит смеется снова. У него хороший смех.

***

Пхичит приехал в Сеул учиться две недели назад, у него три младшие сестры и три хомяка, которых зовут в честь сестер, он делит комнату в общежитии с кем-то по имени Кон, любит шоколадное молоко, не любит дождь и помешан на соцсетях — все, кроме последнего факта, Пхичит вываливает на него в первые несколько дней знакомства; о соцсетях Сынгиль догадывается сам: слепой бы заметил. Ха-ха.

— Сынгиль-Сынгиль-Сынгиль! — Тот взмахивает руками, чтобы развернуться на льду быстрее, и тормозит зубцами, ориентируясь на звук:

— То, что я слепой, не значит, что я тебя не слышу, — недовольно напоминает он.

— Извини, привычка такая, — Пхичиту, очевидно, не стыдно ни единой секунды. — Так вот, я что хотел спросить. Пойдем сходим куда-нибудь?

— В смысле? — Сынгиль напрягается. Пхичит делает нервный круг, объезжая его и обдавая брюки ледяной крошкой.

— Ну, мы только на катке видимся. Пойдем после него кофе попьем? Или чай? Ты любишь кофе или чай?

— Кофе, — вздыхает Сынгиль. Судя по звуку, Пхичит разгоняется и прыгает.

***

Пхичит сует ему в руки что-то, похожее на жесткий плетеный шнурок, и наваливается на стол между ними.

— Это мне девчонки на волосах накрутили, круто, правда? — спрашивает он. Сынгиль ощупывает выпуклый узор из узелков и слегка кивает: круто. Шнурок длинный, с какими-то бусинами и пуговицами, он находит места, где нитки стыкуются: наверное, меняется цвет. Пальцы останавливаются на круглой холодной бусине, судя по весу — стеклянной.

— Какого она цвета? — спрашивает Сынгиль неожиданно для себя, и Пхичит аккуратно поворачивает его руку, чтобы лучше видеть:

— Светло-голубая. Такая, знаешь… — он гремит чем-то на столе и сует Сынгилю в ладонь кусок льда; тот едва сдерживается, чтобы не заорать от неожиданности. — Ну, в общем, такая, — смущенно заканчивает Пхичит, Сынгиль с непонятным трепетом сжимает руку в кулак; от холода уже начинает сводить пальцы, по ним стекают ледяные капли.

Он рассеянно ощупывает шнурок дальше, когда тот неожиданно заканчивается — он натыкается на волосы и, не успев переключиться, автоматически перебирает их.

— Сделай так еще, — просит Пхичит негромко, наклоняя голову под его ладонью, и Сынгиль пожимает плечами, пропуская его волосы сквозь пальцы. На ощупь их волосы похожи, только у Пхичита прямые и пахнет он вечно каким-то резким цитрусовым шампунем.

***

Пхичит ложится на стол: его голос звучит откуда-то снизу.

— Можно вопрос?

— Про глаза? — невесело кривится Сынгиль, Пхичит недоуменно молчит, и он поясняет: — Для других не нужно разрешение.

— Может, я просто хотел узнать тебя поближе. Какую-нибудь ерунду.

— Мой любимый цвет — голубой, — фыркает Сынгиль и поправляет очки. — Так про глаза?

— Цвет? — Сынгиль усмехается:

— Я видел до семнадцати. Помню, что голубой, как выглядит — не помню, все картинки стерлись из головы со временем. Я просто не могу представить, что это такое — цвет. Расстояние, размер и форма для меня — тактильные понятия. А так — голубой, — он хмыкает. Пхичит молчит сосредоточенно.

— Можно теперь про глаза?

— Валяй, — Сынгиль берет свою кружку, подносит к лицу и прячет за ней рот. Вдыхает отчетливый запах кофе. Это должно было когда-нибудь случиться, в конце-то концов, иначе Пхичит — не Пхичит: он не из тех, кто стесняется спрашивать о чужих болях.

— Почему ты носишь очки? — с любопытством интересуется тот. — Кстати, можно посмотреть?

— Ты в них ничего не увидишь, они непрозрачные, — пожимает плечом Сынгиль и стягивает их с носа, закрыв глаза. Пхичит осторожно забирает очки у него из рук. — У меня катаракта, выглядит неприятно. Такое, знаешь... — он неловко взмахивает рукой, понимая, что за столько лет отвык пользоваться зрительными образами. — Зрачок — белое пятно. Как в фильмах ужасов.

В этом ему когда-то призналась жена брата, милейшая женщина, долго сопротивлявшаяся его вопросам. А потом помогла подобрать очки. Круглые, в металлической оправе.

— А можно посмотреть? — тут же загорается Пхичит, и Сынгиль почему-то даже отшатывается от него:

— Нельзя.

— Прости, — виновато вздыхает тот и осторожно касается руки заушником очков: — Трогаю. Забирай, я посмотрел. Или погоди, дай надену.

Сынгиль даже запротестовать не успевает: Пхичит быстро кладет пальцы ему на висок, чтобы не вертелся, и осторожно заправляет дужки за уши, пристраивая очки на носу.

— Готово, — с хорошо слышимой улыбкой сообщает он и садится на место.

Зачем-то напоследок погладив Сынгиля по голове.

***

Сынгиль ведет пальцами по краю стола, нащупывая чайник. Находит кнопку, крышка щелкает и открывается. Опускает чайник в раковину так, чтобы вода не полилась мимо, набирает до тех пор, пока бульканье не становится близким и высоким, возвращает чайник на подставку и включает. Писка нет. Он нащупывает провод, прослеживает его до розетки, втыкает плотнее и пробует снова. Писка нет. Сынгиль со злости бьет ладонью по столу: вот только этого еще не хватало, надо проверить, электричества нет вообще или только розетка коньки откинула?

 

Сынгиль наматывает круг за кругом вдоль бортика, пока ждет Пхичита: тот почему-то задерживается; Джинго бежит рядом с ним по полу у льда, слышно, как она дышит, как звенит табличка у нее на ошейнике. Сынгиль останавливается и перевешивается через бортик, протягивая руку, и Джинго тычется в ладонь широким лбом, мол, я здесь, не парься, когда за спиной разлетается торопливый скрежет разгоняющихся коньков:

— Гиль-Гиль-Гиль! — вопит Пхичит, и Сынгиль решает остаться на месте: так он точно в него не въедет. 

Это стратегический просчет.

Пхичит влетает в него со спины, едва успевая затормозить, чтобы не раздавить, но Сынгиль все равно получает бортиком под дых. Пхичит обхватывает его обеими руками и упирается ладонями в ограждение перед его животом, шумно переводя дыхание.

— Это было обязательно? — спрашивает Сынгиль устало, и Пхичит виновато трется лбом о его плечо:

— Извини.

— Прекрати вытирать об меня нос, пожалуйста. 

— Я не вытираю! — возмущается Пхичит, но все-таки выпускает его и отъезжает, упираясь в колени — тяжелое дыхание слышится гораздо ниже. — Прости, опоздал, там это, короче… Это. Вот. 

— Я так и понял, — снисходительно улыбается Сынгиль и автоматически отшатывается, уловив рядом резкое движение: — Не надо на меня прыгать.

Пхичит едва слышно дышит в сантиметрах от его щеки еще несколько долгих наэлектризованных секунд и отстраняется так же неожиданно, как и приблизился — будто и не думал шевелиться. Сынгиль вспоминает, что надо вдохнуть.

— Все ок? — уточняет Пхичит как-то обеспокоенно, и Сынгиль трет лоб, морщась: попросить или нет? Наверное… — У тебя случилось что-то?

Ай, не все же зрячие такие наблюдательные, почему именно ему попался _вот такой вот?!_

— У меня сломалась розетка, — мрачно признается Сынгиль и трогает по кругу, чтобы выпростать нервозность в движение. Все равно Пхичит наверняка за ним поедет.

— Я могу помочь? — наконец снова подает голос Пхичит, не дождавшись продолжения, и Сынгиль раздраженно встряхивает головой, тут же поправляя съехавшие на кончик носа темные очки.

— Если у тебя есть время на неделе… Мне нужен зрячий в квартире, когда вызову электрика. Обычно брат приезжал, но он в командировке, вернется непонятно когда, так что если бы ты смог, было бы… — он не может подобрать слово, и Пхичит со смехом обнимает его за плечи:

— Не вопрос, — улыбается он. — Хоть завтра.

— Серьезно? — недоверчиво переспрашивает Сынгиль, и Пхичит объезжает его — теперь он едет спиной вперед, продолжая разговаривать:

— Весь день свободный. Скажи время и адрес, подъеду, делов-то. А сколько ты весишь?

— Это тут при чем? — Пхичит снова его объезжает, примеривается и, предупредив, берет за руку, утягивая за собой в поворот:

— Да поднять тебя хочу. Хотя не получится, наверное.

«Придурок», — отчетливо думает Сынгиль.

Почему-то с нежностью.

***

Пхичит звонит в дверь, говорит в домофон: «Это я», — уверен, зараза, что узнают по голосу. Сынгиль впускает его в квартиру, отступает, чтобы дать им с Джинго место для бурного приветствия, и нервно протягивает руку:

— Дай куртку. — Пхичит медлит секунду, переспрашивает недоуменно:

— Зачем? Я повешу, крючок же…

— Дай. Куртку, — повторяет Сынгиль, и руки тут же касается грубая ткань — ее можно сжать в кулаке, погладить, промять пристроенную на вешалку куртку ладонью, услышать ее шорох. Пхичит молча стоит перед ним, не шевельнувшись, и Сынгиль мгновенно чувствует стыд: что он как… школьник. — Извини, я не должен был так…

— Да ну, ты что, перестань, — мгновенно отзывается Пхичит — у него в голосе танцует облегчение. — Ты прости, я стараюсь, правда, но еще не обо всем задумываюсь.

— Я не пойму, что это и откуда оно в моем доме, если наткнусь рукой, — устало поясняет Сынгиль, и Пхичит издает понимающее «м». Тот трет глаза под очками и нащупывает свободный рукой угол, хлопает по фанере: — Обувь, пожалуйста, в калошницу, тапочки в ней же. Зажги свет, если тебе нужен, он работает. И, умоляю тебя, _ничего не трогай_.

— Тебя можно? — уточняет Пхичит и, стоит Сынгилю неопределенно пожать плечом, обнимает его — впервые прикасается без предупреждения. Его лицо утыкается в волосы, губы оказываются у самого уха, хотя Сынгиль слегка выше: — Не переживай так, пожалуйста. Я очень-очень осторожно и прослежу, чтобы мастер тоже осторожно. Все, как ты скажешь, ладно? Все будет хорошо.

Сынгиль медленно и длинно выдыхает, заставляя себя расслабиться у Пхичита в руках:

— Спасибо.

Пхичит не выпускает его из объятий еще несколько минут.

***

— Гиль!

Тот поворачивается лицом к бортику, из-за которого его позвал Пхичит. Секунду слушает натужное пыхтение и скрежет, говорит недовольно:

— Калитка в пяти метрах от тебя.

— Это скучно, — отмахивается тот, грохая лезвиями о лед. — Я чего хотел, ты любишь гулять?

— В смысле?

— А просто. — Пхичит подъехал ближе, предупредил: — Трогаю, — подтолкнул под лопаткой горячей ладонью, так и оставив ее прилепленной к чужой спине.

— Это необязательно, я слышу, куда ты едешь, — ворчит Сынгиль, и Пхичит смеется:

— Может, мне просто нравится. Так вот, пойдем гулять?

— Куда?

— А куда хочешь. — Сынгиль честно задумывается и вдруг находит решение:

— В другой раз.

— Ну ладно, — грустнеет Пхичит. — А почему?

— Потому что я хочу в кино. Пойдешь?

Пхичит, кажется, весь состоит из чистого восторга.

***

Они оставляют Джинго дома, и Сынгиль, взяв Пхичита под руку, идет за ним, негромко разговаривая о какой-то ерунде: локоть Пхичита под ладонью теплый даже через рукав, на улице пахнет весной, думать не хочется, хочется идти долго-долго, никуда не сворачивая и ни о чем не заботясь.

Раздается щелчок затвора, Пхичит, не отвлекаясь от разговора, нажимает еще пару раз.

— У меня не сползли очки? — напряженно уточняет Сынгиль, и Пхичит с короткой паузой — наверное, помотал головой по привычке, — отзывается:

— Неа, все нормально. Я бы сказал. О чем мы?

— Не помню. — Пхичит хмыкает:

— Ну и ладно. И так хорошо.

 

Он без подсказки комментирует для Сынгиля важные кадры, положив голову на плечо, чтобы не тянуться каждый раз, и от этого в прохладном зале становится тепло.

***

_Чирк! Вж-жу-у… Шарк! Вш-ш-ш-ш…_

— Ты и каскады прыгаешь? — хмыкает Сынгиль, когда запыхавшийся Пхичит подъезжает ближе. Тот только смеется радостно:

— Ты, по-моему, можешь на слух либелу от бильмана отличить. 

— Разве что реберные от зубцовых, — искренне улыбается Сынгиль, и Пхичит почему-то молчит несколько неуместно долгих секунд.

— М, — выдавливает он наконец. — Я занимался в детстве, так что могу всякие штуки. Немного, но…

— Я тоже, — вдруг признается Сынгиль и зачем-то продолжает: — Мог петлю сделать с завязанными глазами.

— Ух ты! Почему я никогда не видел, как ты прыгаешь? Ну пожалуйста! — тут же загорается Пхичит, и Сынгиль неуютно передергивает плечами, огрызаясь:

— Потому что я не прыгаю. Точка, закрыли тему.

Пхичит послушно едет молча целый круг, но надолго его не хватает, и он тихо спрашивает:

— Почему?

«Потому что я до усрачки боюсь всего на свете, хотя терять мне уже особенно нечего», — думает Сынгиль и, разозлившись на самого себя, резко сворачивает и выскакивает со льда:

— Джинго!

Пхичит догоняет их у раздевалки:

— Гиль, подожди! Ну прости, пожалуйста, просто… я не… Ты же… Ты же все можешь, совсем все, я правда не понял, почему тогда… 

— Что — почему? — цедит Сынгиль, рывками расшнуровывая конек, и Пхичит сбивается. Заговаривает снова вдумчиво и тихо:

— Я никогда не встречал таких сильных людей, как ты, и мне сложно поверить, что ты просто не можешь, если уже умел — потому что ты все можешь, я же знаю. Должна быть какая-то причина…

— В моей жизни всегда только одна большая _причина_! — шипит Сынгиль и, подозвав Джинго, поднимается. Пхичит не дает ему и шага ступить: выпаливает свое «трогаю» и стискивает, бормоча:

— Никуда не пущу, пока не перестанешь на меня злиться.

Сынгиль вырывается еще несколько секунд, но потом ярость спадает, в голове пустеет, и он обессиленно приваливается к виску Пхичита лбом:

— Прости?

— Все хорошо, — улыбается Пхичит, но, похоже, даже не думает разжимать руки. — И все-таки… Ты точно не хочешь хотя бы попробовать? Просто попытаться. Я же здесь, я помогу, если что, поймать не поймаю, но… я все равно рядом. Ты… Разве ты не будешь жалеть?

Сынгиль снова хочет огрызнуться, но неожиданно понимает: будет. Сильно и самоедски. Как миллионы раз до этого с миллионами других вещей, которые даются всем без исключения.

Ли Сынгиль, сколько еще ты будешь сидеть в углу и жалеть себя?

Пхичит отстраняется, удерживая его за плечи, явно заглядывая в лицо, и предлагает заговорщицки:

— Ну что, шнуруешься?

И Сынгиль шнуруется.

 

Давно забытое ощущение отзывается в памяти, множится эхом воспоминаний, усиливаясь, и Сынгиль так оглушен этим, что почти не слышит, как вопит Пхичит: лед снова его держит.

Он прыгает еще раз, падает, толком не замечая этого, поднимается, захваченный абсолютной эйфорией; Пхичит хватает его за плечи, помогая встать, крутится рядом и в итоге утыкается губами в самое ухо:

— Я горжусь тобой, я так горжусь тобой, это так круто, просто… просто…

— Пхичит, — прерывает его запыхавшийся Сынгиль, тот сбивается:

— А?

— Зачем ты со мной возишься? Какой тебе с этого прок? — он действительно не понимает, в чем суть. Зачем он Пхичиту? Пхичиту с кучей друзей, учебой, хомяками, сестрами, тысячами фолловеров и просмотров?

Зачем?

— Ты мне просто нравишься, — пожимает тот плечами — кофта характерно шуршит — и прыгает сам.

***

Пхичит не приходит на каток, хотя Сынгиль бесцельно мечется от бортика к бортику, как аквариумная рыбка, почти два часа. Он не звонит и не присылает сообщений, и только вернувшись домой Сынгиль наконец-то решает уточнить, все ли у него в порядке, и между «У тебя все хорошо?» и «Что-то случилось?» выбирает емкое «Пхичит?», надеясь, что искажения голосовых сообщений помогут ему скрыть эмоции.

«У меня из задницы достали шило», — сообщает телефон голосом Пхичита, и Сынгиль фыркает и улыбается: звучит он хуже обычного, но далеко от безнадежного.

«Грущу и морально разлагаюсь», — приходит вдогонку, и Сынгиль наговаривает прежде, чем успевает подумать:

«Приехать утешать?»

«Не слушай предыдущее», — тут же посылает он, понимая, что дергаться поздно: Пхичит пользуется телефоном со скоростью и профессионализмом военного, собирающего и разбирающего автомат с завязанными глазами.

«Я сам приеду!» — заверяет Пхичит почти восторженно, и Сынгиль может только рукой махнуть — разве на _вот это_ можно злиться?

Телефон дрожит и пищит в руке, но воспроизведение не начинается автоматически, и Сынгиль касается экрана там, где, как он помнит, должна быть кнопка «плей». Жмет снова, задерживает палец и едва не вздрагивает от механического голоса помощника:

— Сообщение выделено. Прочитать?

Текстовое? Зачем Пхичит прислал ему текстовое сообщение? Наверное, случайно, пока убирал телефон в карман, или что-то вроде этого, потому что не может же быть, что…

Сынгиль зачем-то просит прочитать.

— Пхичит, плюс, чу, — начинает помощник, — меня нельзя утешить, пока самый прекрасный человек в мире динамит меня по-черному.

_Что?_

 

Пхичит влетает к нему запыхавшийся и застывает на пороге, выдохнув шокированно:

— Ничего себе.

Сынгиль моргает еще пару раз, прежде чем вспоминает, чувствуя, как спину обдает холодом, и поспешно зажмуривается: черт, очки, чертовы очки, он снял и забыл про них! Дужка запутывается в вороте, и Пхичит успевает перехватить его руки, потом лицо; ладони у него горячие, и сам он близко-близко:

— Нет, нет, нет, подожди, я не это имел в виду, Гиль, ну правда, прости пожалуйста, вообще не про то, — бормочет Пхичит, и Сынгиль беспомощно застывает, когда он просит: — Открой глаза. Ну пожалуйста. 

— Зачем тебе? — Пхичит молчит целую вечность, прежде чем умоляюще прошептать:

— Гиль, ну пожалуйста…

Открывая глаза, Сынгиль готов к тому, что он вскрикнет. Отшатнется. Начнет неловко извиняться, не зная, куда себя девать от этого знания — увиденного не развидеть, так, кажется?

Открывая глаза, Сынгиль определенно не готов к тому, что Пхичит восхищенно скажет на выдохе:

— Они такие красивые…

— Что в этом красивого, идиот, — беспомощно воет Сынгиль в полголоса и чувствует, как Пхичит гладит его по щеке, все еще удерживая лицо в ладонях.

— Они как звезды, — на голубом глазу отзывается Пхичит отстраненно, очевидно, поглощенный разглядыванием катаракты. — Или как туманности. Туманность Андромеды. Или лунные камни.

— Просто заткнись, — просит Сынгиль надломившимся голосом и шипит: — И прекрати улыбаться так по-идиотски!

— Я не улыбаюсь, — возражает Пхичит совершенно блаженно.

— А то я не слышу, — фыркает Сынгиль. — Все, пусти, дай закрою свои лунные камни, вдруг я Медуза Горгона.

— Ты не Медуза, — у Пхичита все тот же отсутствующий блаженный голос, и за это его хочется то ли поцеловать, то ли прибить на месте, — ты — самый прекрасный человек в мире.

— Врешь, — кивает сам себе Сынгиль, и Пхичит растерянно отпускает его. Тот трет лицо, стараясь скрыть неловкость. — Мой телефон может читать текстовые сообщения. И по версии тебя самый прекрасный человек в мире, цитата, динамит тебя по-черному, так что можем пойти на кухню, и я внимательно выслушаю твои сердечные страдания.

— Подожди, ты не понял, — медленно выговаривает Пхичит, и Сынгиль замирает.

Нет.

Неа.

Так не бывает. Это так не работает, точно, он же страшный нытик, инвалид, паникер, зачем, за что его вообще можно…

Пхичит снова осторожно берет его лицо в ладони, и судорожный поток мыслей в голове Сынгиля распадается и исчезает без следа, оставляя звон зарождающейся паники.

— Сейчас я поцелую тебя, а ты меня даже не выгонишь, — сообщает Пхичит негромко, с дрожащей улыбкой в голосе — как солнечный зайчик на коже, пробравшийся сквозь шумную листву, — и Сынгиль не может толком вдохнуть, оглушенный острой и сладкой чередой мягких прикосновений, абсолютно обездвиженный и беспомощный. — Совсем не хочешь отвечать? — грустно спрашивает Пхичит, отстранившись на какие-то несколько сантиметров, и это как заново ослепнуть: целый мир, окружавший тебя, вдруг угасает и отдаляется, исчезая, растворяясь в холодной темноте. Слишком невыносимо, чтобы сомневаться еще хоть одно паршивое мгновение.

Сынгиль губами чувствует, как Пхичит улыбается.

Оторвавшись, тот обхватывает его обеими руками, укладывает голову на плечо, щекотно дышит в шею, и Сынгиль, никогда не считавший себя спецом по запахам, готов поклясться, что Пхичит, помимо своего кошмарного цитрусового шампуня, отчетливо пахнет счастьем.

— Ты вообще ничего не боишься, да? — спрашивает Сынгиль негромко, обнимая его — потому что слишком хорошо знает, каково это, когда обнимаешь, а тебя не обнимают в ответ.

— В смысле? — отзывается Пхичит блаженно, и Сынгиль пытается придумать, чего может бояться человек, который плевать хотел на отказы, разочарования, собственные ошибки, чужое мнение… Он пожимает свободным плечом и вместо этого говорит:

— Мне кажется, ты не до конца понимаешь, на что подписываешься.

— Ты не можешь знать наверняка, — легко отвечает Пхичит, выпрямляясь, и ласково проходит по его плечам раскрытыми ладонями.

— Ты тоже.

— Но ты можешь дать мне шанс? — Сынгиль чувствует, как его рука поднимается к щеке и замирает в нерешительности. — Гиль? Можешь или нет?

Сынгиль задерживает дыхание и ложится щекой в его подставленную ладонь, кивая. Пхичит завороженно гладит его по щеке, и в голосе у него столько нежности, что это почти физически больно:

— Я так тебя люблю.

— Это сильное заявление, — фыркает Сынгиль, но Пхичит, конечно, и не думает обижаться:

— И этот человек утверждает, что это я тут идиот, — отвечает он в тон и целует Сынгиля снова.

***

— Тебе все придется класть на место. Когда я говорю «все», я имею в виду «все», включая твои вещи. Первые недели две я буду постоянно пугаться и орать, натыкаясь на незнакомое и на тебя тоже. У тебя на всей одежде будет шерсть Джинго, — Пхичита, похоже, этим не пронять, на каждый новый аргумент он только привычным блаженным тоном отвечает «отлично». Сынгиль вздыхает и решает махнуть рукой: в конце-то концов, если это обречено когда-то закончиться (не вечное же у Пхичита терпение, в самом деле), то что раньше, что позже — чувствоваться будет одинаково. — Ладно, ты выиграл, но если не сменишь свой жуткий шампунь, спать будешь на коврике, я не собираюсь мучиться мигренью, я доступно объяснил?

— Про шампунь мог и раньше сказать, ща выкину, — фыркает Пхичит и решительно вжикает молнией чемодана.

***

Жить с Пхичитом лучше, чем он думал. Пхичита, кажется, совершенно не трогает строгий список правил (переключай душ на кран, не пей из горлышка, ты спишь с левой стороны и так до бесконечности), необходимость подстраиваться под Сынгиля и угадывать, что может ему помешать.

Жить с Пхичитом лучше, чем жить одному. Это банально удобнее, когда есть человек, который видит, какого цвета одежду ты кладешь в стиральную машину и что ты собираешься надеть, быстро может оценить, чего не хватает в холодильнике, и тоже умеет готовить и пылесосить.

И уж точно жить с Пхичитом лучше, чем без Пхичита. Он теплый, любит обниматься, ладит с Джинго, говорит глупости, от которых печет уши и в животе легко и щекотно, но самое главное — Сынгиль поразительно быстро начинает его чувствовать. Так он чувствовал мать спустя полгода после того, как окончательно перестал видеть — теперь, пожалуй, нет, слишком редко они видятся, — слабее, но в том же смысле чувствует Джинго. Это как продолжение себя. Так телохранители изучают движения патрона, чтобы не путаться под ногами.

Удивительно, но факт: не проходит и месяца, а Сынгиль уже спокойно может разминуться с Пхичитом в любом пространстве, всегда знает, когда и как он собирается прикоснуться к нему, чувствует, как он двигается, даже когда не слышит. Они танцуют на кухне под громко орущее тайское радио (Сынгиль боится за слух живущих на подоконнике хомяков, Пхичит, похоже, о них вообще не думает), и это так удивительно просто, так правильно, так органично, что Сынгиль почти готов сказать, что видит его.

 

— Трогаю, — привычно бормочет Пхичит, обнимая его со спины, и Сынгиль трется щекой о его волосы:

— Отучайся.

— В смысле? — Сынгиль фыркает, накрывает его руку у себя на животе.

— Я тебя чувствую.

— Так, ну-ка, — со свойственным ему энтузиазмом отодвигается Пхичит, и Сынгиль смеется, ловя его за руку сантиметрах в десяти от собственного бока:

— Не надо меня щекотать, правда чувствую.

Пхичит обнимает его снова, крепко-крепко, и выдыхает:

— Обалдеть, мой парень — супергерой.

***

Сынгиль умеет читать вслух. Во всех смыслах, не только переводить брайль в голос без запинок, но и читать на разные голоса, с выражением, что называется, красочно. Целый радиотеатр.

Пхичит так откровенно охреневал на первых порах, что даже трогать его боялся во время процесса: для него брайль сам по себе сродни магии, не то что чтение по брайлю вслух. Он, конечно же, напрашивается потрогать, очень расстраивается, осознав, что не может с ходу прощупать все точки, и теперь воспринимает брайль как древний сложный ритуал, в который лучше не вмешиваться.

Пхичит тоже красиво читает, и они устраивают целые вечера чтения вслух, книга за книгой, по очереди «зрячие» и «слепые».

Читает Пхичит и правда отлично, это приятно почти физически. Или, может, Сынгиль просто любит его голос, а чтение — так, в довесок.

Или, может, Сынгиль просто любит Пхичита. Без всяких довесков.

Так, а ну-ка без этого. Что ты собрался делать, когда ему надоест, а?

***

— Ты не помнишь, что такое «видеть»? — спрашивает Пхичит как-то вечером, и Сынгиль мотает головой. 

— Мне однажды пытались описать цвета. Я же веду английские курсы, мне группа записала… На компьютере должно было остаться. Я помню, одна девочка говорила, что бежевый — это ранний подъем перед дальней дорогой, а голубой — звук молока, которое наливают в глубокий кувшин. Еще какой-то цвет был на ощупь, как колючий свитер… интересные ассоциации, здорово получилось.

— А ты не хочешь… — Пхичит запинается. — Ну…

— Прозреть? Зачем? — Сынгиль неуютно вздыхает и криво улыбается: — Вдруг я прозрею, а ты страшный?

Пхичит заливисто смеется, ловит его руку, целует основание ладони, поднося ее к своему лицу:

— А ты проверь.

Сынгиль задумчиво гладит его щеки, лоб, нос, прикрытые глаза с колкими ресницами, сухие губы и низкие скулы и ровным тоном выдает:

— Вон из моей постели, у тебя оттопыренные уши.

Пхичит смеется еще громче и заваливает его на спину, долго целуя.

***

Когда Пхичит выясняет, что его катаракта операбельна, они возвращаются к этой теме снова и снова, каждый раз упираясь в упрямое «Зачем?» Сынгиля, за которым он умело прячется от ответа на вопрос: «Почему нет?»

— Тебе-то это все зачем? — не выдерживает Сынгиль наконец, и Пхичит обескураженно запинается. — Какая тебе разница, вижу я или нет?

Тот молчит несколько секунд, прежде чем заговорить — с тем недоумением, с каким люди объясняют очевидные истины, не совсем понимая, как можно этого не знать:

— Потому что я люблю тебя. И хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Разве это не очевидно?

— Или потому что за брошенного инвалида тебя будет мучить чувство вины, — бормочет Сынгиль прежде, чем успевает задуматься, и замирает, напоровшись на собственные слова. — Я не это хотел сказать.

— Это было очень несправедливо и очень обидно, — медленно говорит Пхичит и поднимается из-за стола. — Мне нужно остыть, продолжим через пять минут, хорошо?

Он действительно возвращается через пять минут, и Сынгиль вскакивает ему навстречу, растерянно опуская руки:

— Прости. Я сам не верю, что действительно это сказал, прости.

Пхичит устало прижимается к нему, обнимая себя за плечи, и прислоняется лбом к его щеке.

— Забыли, — вздыхает он, и Сынгиль обнимает его крепче. Его надо на цепь сажать и держать подальше от людей, серьезно. — Если ты не хочешь об этом говорить, то не будем, но имей, пожалуйста, в виду, что если ты все-таки решишься, то я никуда не уйду. Если ты захочешь меня видеть, конечно. 

— Ты — первый, кого я хотел бы увидеть, — честно говорит Сынгиль, и Пхичит снова улыбается, обнимая его за шею:

— А вот это приятно.

Это необъяснимый нейрофизиологический феномен, но Сынгиль начисто лишается всех когнитивных функций каждый раз, когда Пхичит его целует.

***

Пока Сынгиль садится в операционное кресло, ему фиксируют голову, капают в глаза, накрывают его медицинской простыней с дыркой на лице, пока хирург гремит какими-то своими аппаратами прямо над его носом, Сынгиль думает только о том, какой Пхичит _на ощупь_. Он знает его от макушки до пяток, каждый изгиб, каждую выпуклую косточку, каждую впадинку. Он знает его шрам от аппендицита, тонкий и выпуклый. Знает, как Пхичит пахнет. Знает его голос во всех подробностях. 

И совсем скоро будет знать, как он _выглядит_.

Или нет, но даже если ничего не выйдет…

Так, нет, Пхичит запретил ему думать о том, что ничего не выйдет.

Ладно, он чуть-чуть и в положительном контексте. Так вот, даже если вдруг ничего не выйдет (что практически невозможно, операции успешны в каком-то там проценте случаев и бла-бла-бла, да, Пхичит, я понял, спасибо), даже если ничего не выйдет — это не так уж важно, потому что Пхичит будет рядом. Не потому что обещал и не потому что так надо, а потому что хочется, и Сынгиль знает это совершенно точно.

 

— Ну что, господин Ли, готовы к тестам? Можете открыть глаза.

Сынгиль на пробу прижмуривается сильнее, как дети, которые у стоматолога только крепче стискивают зубы. Хирург, очевидно, видевший таких ослов не раз и не два, вздыхает и поднимается. Скрипит дверь.

— Господин Чуланон, подойдите, пожалуйста.

Сынгиль чувствует, как Пхичит подходит и наклоняется над ним, накрывает его руки.

— Готов? — спрашивает он нежно, и Сынгиль, неожиданно почувствовав, что не готов ни разу, едва не мотает головой, но Пхичит, заметив это, целует его, и — все.

У него совесть вообще в каком месте находится, хирург же в метре от них и вынужден ждать. Правда, это вовсе не значит, что надо остановиться.

— Теперь готов? Давай, — Пхичит легко гладит его по щеке, его лицо на расстоянии ладони, и шанса увидеть хоть что-то, кроме него, нет никакого.

 

Сынгиль открывает глаза.


End file.
